Black Hooded Hero
by Kula2Kuran
Summary: Planet is dying she want to make a new start, Cloud her Hero came up with suggestion to save her and stop Shinra. Will Cloud's suggestion will work or time will itself?
1. Chapter 1: Planet's Warning

In an office three First Class SOLDIERS were sitting, Sephiroth was working on his desk while Genesis was reading his favorite book LOVELESS and Angeal was cleaning his Buster Sword. Due the war with Wutai they were on hold right now because Shinra was trying have negotiation with them. The piece was distributed by ringing of Sephiroth's PHS. He answer it without looking at the caller name "Hello?... Okay we will be there". When he hung up "How was it?" Genesis asked without looking up from his book.

"There is an intruder, we must go now."

"An intruder? Seems like Shinra security is not as good as they say" Genesis smirked, closing his book and standing up.

"The intruder must be dangerous since they calling us" Angeal put the Buster sword in the harness and they got out of the office.

"Yes Angeal is right he has reached to the top floor." Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis into to the elevator and swipe the card for 70 floor.

"It's about time I get to fight since I was getting bored!" Genesis hand went over his Raper, Angeal sighed and thought _He just want to fight someone_. As they got out of the elevator Sephiroth's PHS started ringing again "Hello... Okay" he put back his PHS.

"What now?" Angeal look at him with concern.

"The intruder have taken Vice President hostage and is demanding that all the higher up officers should come to the conference".

"Well he has make things easier for us" Genesis said as they head toward the conference room.

"I don't feel that way" said Sephiroth but Genesis ignore him and reached toward the room preparing them self for any incoming thing.

They opened the door and saw President Shinra sitting on the main chair a high level of tension of face next him was standing Veld leader of Turks with expressions, on right was Heidegger the head of Public safety department an anger on face next him was sitting Hojo the head of Science department not a single bit of worry on his face in fact he wanted to get out here since this all was wasting his time when he could have done some experiments. On the left of Shinra was Scarlet the head of Weapon Department she was frustrated by this event next to her was Lazard the Director of SOLDIERS having neutral expression after him was Reeve the head of Urban department he was a little worry too. There was Tseng lying on the floor unconscious and at last was Rufus Shinra Vice President pinned down by a guy who was dressed fully in black and was wearing a hood his sword almost alike the Buster sword. He turned to look at the three people who just entered his eye travel with as they took their seats. Satisfied that everyone he wanted was here his body relaxed.

"Seems like one is here" he put his sword back under his hood. The three SOLDIERs find this action quite amuse that he seems to have no worry that they can act him there thought were interrupted by Shinra

"You just call your death for yourself!"

He smirked and turned to face everyone soon something green started to glow around him, the energy thicken making him disappear and next thing they knew was a beautiful women standing she a long blond hairs and was wearing armor, the green energy still was moving around her. Before anyone in the room can speak she said "I am Minerva the planet's consciousness -"

"Planet's consciousness my foot! This is just some lame trick!" Hojo slam his hand angrily on the table.

"Believe me or not it's your own choice I am just here to tell you to stop draining my life if you don't I will die that's mean the planet will turn into lifeless stone and will shattered that will also mean there won't be place for you to live, you all will die along with me".

"Then find any other method to make yourself survive because we are not going to stop. Gya haa haa haa!" Heidegger started to laugh. It was like not many people in room were taking it seriously.

"This is the only method..." She focused her eyes on Shinra and he started to sweat "This is the last warning for you Shinra! I will give you 30 Days to shut down all your reactors or else I wipe you all out of my surface!" her tone hardened.

"But that's impossible! 30 Days is so less!" said Shinra, he was no more sitting on his chair but standing and was panicking.

"I will not give you more than that!"

"It will be very kind of you to give us more days" Veld finally spoke humbly trying to convince her but his effort turned into waste when Hojo shouted orders on Sephiroth to attack on her. Sephiroth was in middle of confusion because he really didn't wanted to listen to Hojo but the pressure Hojo was putting on him made him attack on her.

Although Genesis and Angeal try to stop him but it was too late. As Sephiroth was about to land his sword on her, she blow her away with just her one hand. Genesis and Angeal move in nic of time to stop Sephiroth from crashing in the wall.

"Do not think that you can defeat me, be grateful that I am letting you stand on my surface" her focus was know on Sephiroth, voice full of anger, she continued "Even your three great SOLDIERs can not defeat my hero! It would be better if you do as told otherwise face the consequences!" she faded and there was no sign of the intruder too. Even though there was no traces of Minerva or the intruder, the room atmosphere was still tensed. No one moved, some were thinking that Shinra's greatest weapon was blown away before he can reach her others thinking about the seriousness of the threat they just received.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Black Hood man

He was floating in the river of life stream, eyes closed, he let the life stream flow him as it want. How he wish he could kill everyone in that room except Reeve or maybe Tsueg too or Angeal only because he was Zack's mentor and how he wish to kill Sephiroth when entered the room. It took all his energy to control his cool. He heard whispers of planet as it was trying to talk to him, to listen them he cleared his mind which occupied by the recent event.

" _Cloud... Do you think they will fall for it?_ "

"Don't doubt it. You saw them when you give warning to them, they were tensed and that Shinra he was sweating all over and I wouldn't be surprise if he has pissed in his pants." His lips didn't move because he was speaking through his mind.

 _"Indeed! your idea was good... To change the past and to remove JENOVA we must do what we can" A little concern in her voice._

"Yes. From here on I will make sure that they will take it seriously".

 _"Thank you my dear hero if it wouldn't be you I don't know if I can survive"._

"It's not just me who saved you... I done nothing but cause mistakes and then fixed them, and couldn't have fixed them without the help my friends and Aerith and Zack" Cloud voice turn depressed, his mind started play all the painful and sad events he went through in past.

 _"Do not be depressed my hero! You are my hero for a reason! Your hard work, your bravery, your kindness, your will to protect your friends has made who you are now"._

A small smile came on his face "Thank you" and everything around him turn white.

Meanwhile in a certain conference room, no one moved from there seats, Tsueg was woken up and now sitting next to Rufus who was sitting at the opposite end of the table from his father. He doesn't seems to a little bit concerned of just happened he was only thinking that if could side that intruder on his side maybe he can take down his father. Only Hojo was walking around in the room and it was quite irritating everyone because he also bluffing out some stuff. "So..." Lazard had to break the silence since Genesis and Sephiroth were giving him glares that ask what happened? who did the intruder got inside? what will they do now?

"How did the intruder got inside?" As this question came out of his mouth all attentions were turned to and now he was feeling curse that he shouldn't have fallen for there gazes. Angeal also wanted to ask so questions but he prevent himself from asking what he didn't know was that his two dear friends has forced Lazard through their glares to ask questions for them.

"Well we don't how he got inside but I was with Vice President in his office when suddenly he came in the room I think he came from the vent, I tried to fight but he knocked me out before I even knew" Tsueg said a little guilt in his for not being able save Vice President.

"How pathetic of Turks that can't even protect vice president Gya haa haa haa!" Heidegger started to insult Turks when Veld give a good long glare.

"So what are we going to do now? Are going to listen to whatever that thing is?" ask Scarlet.

"We can't close all reactors at once, Shinra will collapse!" said Shinra.

"We can use the old ways to supply electricity" Reeve finally spoke.

"Of course not! we are not going back on that option!" shouted Shinra.

"But we have no other choice if what Minerva said is true we will be in great danger" said Lazard "We should make it a back up plan".

"Okay! we will do further discussion later you all are dismissed" As Shinra said that Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal got up and went outside of the room as fast as they came inside. Finally they settle there selves in Sephiroth office. Angeal spoke "What was that?"

"Didn't you heard it was planet herself showing to us humans!" excitement in Genesis voice. Sephiroth sighed he knew very well about Genesis excitement is how Minerva is related his LOVELESS somehow. Before anyone can speak the door was slam open by non other then Angeal's student Zack, he was more excited than Genesis. "Hey Angeal! I am looking all over for and here you are chit chatting you know today you are more half hour late and then started searching for you and I find out that there is an intruder in the building and that he has taken vice president hostile and then there is serious meeting going on with intruder and then he is gone without a trace and then I heard that you went to Sephiroth office so ran to come here to tell you all this" he finally took break. Sephiroth and Genesis were only staring at him that how can he speak without taking breath.

"We already know that Zack" said Angeal.

"Oh that's great" rubbing his back but he still continued "but your still late heh" giving a grin.

"Ok Zack can you kindly shut the door and lock it" said Angeal in defeated voice. Zack did as told.

"It's seems like we got a big problem here" Sephiroth rubbed his nose bridge. Zack gave a questioned looked "So what's the problem?" Angeal face palmed, he really didn't know sometimes why his student act like dump, this would not have gotten any better when Genesis started quote LOVELESS.

 **"My friend, the fates are cruel**

 **There are no dreams, no honor remains"**

"Can you shut up!" Angeal was getting frustrated he sighed and then turn to his student "The problem is that the planet talk to us telling -"

"Warning!" Genesis corrected him.

"Yes.. warning us to close all the reactors because reactors sucks life stream which is life line of her as the reactors keep sucking it drain all her life and the planet will destroyed she have given 30 days only".

"30 days! but that's too short!" Zack shouted.

"There is another problem related to it that is if we shut down all reactor there will be no electricity produced this will stop all the work flow of people Shinra will suffer financial and economically too" said Sephiroth shifting in his chair.

"This really really bad! i won't be able to use AC, oh no what about my fridge" Zack started to panic.

"Zack stop!" Angeal said in hard tone and Zack stopped.

"He really is a puppy" Genesis smirk.

"Even they come up with old way to provide electricity I doubt they can do it in 30 days" said Sephiroth.

"It's Shinra! they can do anything they want but it will cost them" Genesis still smirking, it was like he was enjoying to disaster that has fall on Shinra.

Three days later, the three friends were sitting together in Sephiroth's office they had somehow made it there gathering place. They were enjoying there morning tea when

certain Second Class SOLDIER barge inside the office distributing their peaceful morning.

"How many times I told you Zack that knock the door and ask permission to enter as a SOLDIER it's disgracing the honor of it" Angeal started to lecture him.

"So what news the puppy brought this time?" ask Genesis.

"How did you know I brought a news?" ask Zack with curiosity.

"Last you barged in like that you do have a news although we already knew" Genesis take his book LOVELESS and began reading unconcern about news.

"But this time you won't know it" Zack smile and Genesis raised his eyebrow.

"Just tell us the news already" said Sephiroth, he didn't have all day for him he need to finish lots of paperwork too.

"Okay so yesterday in the evening I was roaming around in Sector 5 when I bump into a guy in black hood when I turn to apologize to him, his eyes were glowing in blue color just like our glow and saw a sword under his hood" this caught everyone attention the black hood and the mako eyes. "That give me the hint could he the mysterious black hood intruder and then I ask him are you the intruder who came to Shinra and he made a dash out of there" all them thought _you don't just someone like this_.

"Of course I ran after but guy was running so fast even with my mako enhancing I couldn't keep up I thought I lost him when suddenly slow down and soon stopped I said so you are ready to face me he didn't say anything but out sword boy it look just Angeals he jumped and his sword through waves at me I try to defend with sword but it got cut, not just my sword but the platform beneath me too which end up making me fall from the plates to the slums". Zack finally stopped to breath and Angeal look him with a worried expression "Are you okay Zack?"

"Of course I am thanks to the bed of flowers and of course Aerith too" Zack blushed as he remembered the scene again.

"Bed of flowers? Aerith?" ask Angeal

"Yeah I fall in a church and there were flowers and the girl own the flowers is Aerith".

"What could be his motive? Was trying get ride of you?" ask Angeal

"It's seems like he brought Zack there on purpose and the waves cut everything around Zack but there is not scratch on him" said Sephiroth. Yes there was no cuts on Zack it was like he make sure that Zack don't get hurt.

"But he made Zack fall to slums!"

"Well it's not easy to adjust the waves to avoid certain thing he could have just straight forward make all the waves hit Zack"

"You do have a point Sephiroth"

"Maybe he done to make us realize that the warning is true" said Genesis closing his book.

"We should inform the Turks about it" said angeal.

"Yes" Sephiroth picked up his PHS to call Turks.

"That's mean we will have to fight him or maybe kill him" Genesis smirked, one hand on his sword.

"What kill him! but why?" Zack asked in surprise. Even through the guy have thrown him down but he got to meet Aerith, he had such wonderful with her.

"That's the orders if anyone find him we will be send to kill him" said Genesis.

 **"Legend shall speak**

 **Of sacrifice at world's end"**

The whole day passed but there was no report on mysterious black hood man, it was obvious that he won't stay there when Zack already pointed him out. Even though they checked the Sector 5 completely so the search of him continued by the Turks.


	3. Chapter 3: The Nibelheim Battle

Aerith was fixing the flowers, humming when she heard the door cracked open "Zack?" well it was not Zack her boyfriend, the person she was expecting. "No... Cloud" a little disappointment in his voice. Sure he expected that she won't know him but seeing the look of strangeness in her eyes made his heart ache. "Are you the one that planet is talking about?"

"Yes but you appear to have not liked my presence" said Cloud as walked close to her but stopped few distance away from her.

"No not at all" she shakes her head, she realized her behavior toward him it not dislike his presence but she wasn't expecting him "I have been waiting for you.. Oh where are my manners, hi my name is Aerith it's nice to meet you Cloud" she walk closer to him and she smiled. That beautiful smile he missed it for so long it made his heart warm, took away all the worries from his mind he will definitely protect her smile this time even it will cost him his life. His thoughts were interrupted when he notice that her face was few inch away from his "Hello! Hello are you there?" he blushed and jerked little bit back "Yeah I am here"

"For a second your eyes turned blur I got worried"

"Sorry I made you worry" gazing down on his feet. She giggled "It's okay i will forgive you if you help me with the flowers".

"Sure" he finally smiled. "You finally smiled! you know you should smile more often you look cute when you smile" she walk back to the flowers. Cloud was stunned by her words which had caught him off guard. "Hey! come on are you going to stand there" he smiled again and said "Coming!"

Few days later, a mission came for Sephiroth to go to Nibelheim to kill some monsters which were bothering the village people and to check the old reactor. Sephiroth tried to reject it, the war with Wutai was going on and could be send there anytime but Hojo was putting pressure from behind that he have to go so he had no choice left but to go. Of course he wasn't going alone Zack and two infantrymen were also going to tag along.

Meanwhile Zack went down to meet Aerith in the church when he came inside he saw Aerith watering the flowers "hey Aerith!" he waved her. She turned around to see him a smile on face "Hello Zack! how do you do?" she put the water can down and dusted her dress. "Fine as always! You know I am going on a mission with Great General Sephiroth!" said Zack he was almost jumping with joy.

"That's great but where too?"

"To Nibelheim!"

"Nibelheim... so early" Zack got startled by the sudden low voice, his eyes travel around the hall until they came to hault on the mysterious black hood man who was sitting in the dark corner. "Wow you scared me there" placing a hand on his chest, but then he got in fighting stance sword in hands "You won't be able to defeat me this time".

Cloud smirk, he stand up and walk out of dark corner "I have no intention to fight you".

"Oh" he put his sword back in harness "Hey Aerith do you know he was here?"

"Yup! He was really lonely so I asked him to help me with the flowers" it was not fully a lie, he was lonely and she did asked him to help her with flowers.

"Hey! Your not cheating on me are you?" Zack asked teasing her.

"Absolutely not!" she giggled. Watching Zack and Aerith smiling and laughing together Cloud wanted more then ever to protect them yet he need to stop this mission to Nibelheim. "Zack you need to stop Sephiroth from going on this mission" upon hearing his voice Zack looked at him with questioned expression. Cloud explaination continued "This mission... it is dangerous no one should go on this mission it will cost many people's life, a disaster will come".

"Hey! what do you mean?"

"That is upto you to understand and tell him to never let go of his friends" Cloud walked away from them out of the church.

"So that's what happened" said Zack sitting on the couch next to Angeal in Sephiroth office. Sephiroth as usual sitting on his office chair and Genesis sitting on the opposite sofa of them.

"It look like he show only in front of Zack" said Sephiroth.

"He is a fool so it's easy for him" Genesis taunted Zack.

"Hey! I am not a fool!" Zack protested from his place.

"Whatever the case is, what could be there that he is stopping us?" said Angeal.

"Maybe he lives there or he has a hideout there" said Genesis.

"Maybe but why saying that many people will die and what kind of disaster?"

"Just to scare as maybe" said Genesis.

" 'Him' was he refering to Sephiroth? I think Sephiroth you should not go on this mission" said Angeal he was getting worried.

"Well the warning is for me and I tried to back out from the mission, as I was more interested in the recent events going on but Hojo has setup this mission so I have no choice". Of course I will never let go of my friends they are the only people I have then why focusing on it what is trying to tell. Sephiroth lost in thoughts.

"If Hojo is behind it then I will also agree with Angeal that you should not go because guy is never upto any good" said Genesis.

"We can go talk to Lizard about it maybe he will make some adjustments" said Angeal. "Are we going to tell Turks about this?"

"No way they will make things worst!" Genesis look at Sephiroth who seems to be lost in thoughts "Sephiroth!"

"Yes.." he came out of his thoughts and quickly recover to his usual self "Lets go to Lizard then". Genesis watch him suspiciously with narrow eyes. They went to Lizard's office good thing he was in the office. As they entered he look at them "What can I do for you three?"

"The Nibelheim mission can you do some adjustments in it?" ask Angeal. His gaze travel to Sephiroth then to Angeal, he sighed. he never thought that Sephiroth will bring his friends for this. "I am quite surprise you even brought them just to get this mission".

"Well there must be something important about this mission that Hojo is sending Sephiroth and since he is not interested in it why don't you of send us" said Genesis with a smirk on his face.

"I can't do that Sephiroth presence is mandatory in this mission"

"So how about I go in place of Zack that won't be a problem right?" Angeal asked.

"No you can't no other first is allowed to go with him"

"Why?" said Genesis. This was getting more suspicious to them. "If that's it then give me any mission that is near to Nibelheim" Genesis voice was demanding now.

"Me too" Angeal also demanded.

"Why are you so absurd about this mission?" ask Lizard.

"Why is Hojo so pressuring on this mission" ask Sephiroth.

"Alright I will do what I can but this conservation will not go out of here" they all nodded. Lizard sigh in defeat he really don't know what was going on there mind but he should not get involve in it. "Okay there is a mission to Rocket town which is just at back of Nibelheim, Angeal and Genesis can go there since it's about some anti-Shinra group activity and Sephiroth team will not change" they all agreed to it when they left Lizard was starting to have a headache, he wonder sometimes maybe he will from the headache they give him.

Next day Genesis and Angeal went on the mission and Sephiroth has to leave after two days. This way when Sephiroth will reach Nibelheim Genesis and Angeal would have already finish their mission and will already be there for him. There plan went fine Sephiroth and Zack with other two infantrymen reached Nibelheim. As they enter Sephiroth asked for a guide he didn't wanted to waste anytime here. They were going to meet up with Genesis and Angeal at the reactor. "Hey Sephiroth! I think we should have some rest first they took tried" Zack said pointing at the two men. Sephiroth look at them "You both stay at the inn, Zack we are going".

"Yes Sir" both salute and went to the inn. Zack just look at Sephiroth with confusion and he walked away from Zack "Hey wait!"

Zack finally caught up with Sephiroth, there guide was waiting for them she introduced herself as Tifa. Sephiroth wanted to reach the reactor fast because that was there meeting point with Angeal and Genesis who will be coming there from Rocket Town and of course there was a high chance that they will be meet up with the black hood man, Genesis even come up with an abbreviation of it BHM. After long time of traveling with lots of obstacle in the way, as they got near the reactor it exploded. Zack covered Tifa while Sephiroth made barrier on them. As the explosion disappear they saw BHM standing on the edge of the cliff, he turn his head toward them and smirked even though Sephiroth can't see face he knew the man was smirking at them more like laughing at them.

"Stop right there!" Angeal yelled. They also came here when the reactor was blast. Genesis fired a fire ball at him but simply dodged. Sephiroth took this opportunity to launched at him but was blocked by his sword. "Hn, looks like you always want to make things harder for me" he smirk and pushed Sephiroth back. He dodged Angeal's attack and jumped down the cliff.

"WOW! Nobody can survived that" Tifa looked down the cliff "Did he just suicide?"

"Hey! Watch it you will fall down" Zack ran to her and hold her shoulder.

"I know!" she jerked away his hand and head the opposite direction. Zack rubbed the back of his neck he didn't knew what was her problem but they have bigger problem at hand. He turned to the three 1st SOLDIERs who were trying to process the event that just happened.

"Now what we do?" asked Angeal.

"We were so close at getting him" said Genesis clutching his hand.

"And you just provoke him" said Sephiroth.

"I didn't! And you attack after me you couldn't stop him either!" Genesis shouted he don't getting the blame for things even if it's his own fault.

"Hey guys! We should head back, the girl is getting impatient" Zack said nervously. They all looked at Zack then at the girl.

"Who is she?" asked Angeal.

"Our guide" said Zack.

They all went back to the town. Tifa wanted to see the reactor but it was away by that bastard well he was strong since he was able to push Great Sephiroth away or maybe it was a concidence since he jumped from the cliff to escape. As were about to reach the town, she asked Zack if knew a person name Cloud he must be in soldier. Zack wanted tell her about him but he saw smoke coming from the town. They ran toward it and found that it was coming from the Shinra mansion located in the center of the town. The two infantrymen came running to them to report but they stopped on their tracks upon seeing the other two 1st.

"Report?" asked Sephiroth.

"Sir! There is fire in the basement and it's seems like magic because water it's working!" one of them spoke. They ran inside and saw the fire rapidly growing. Genesis cast the Ice spell and the fire was stopped but it had destroyed everything in the room it was.

"Who could have done this?" asked Angeal.

"Maybe him" said Sephiroth.

"He couldn't get here so fast" said Angeal.

"He did jump from the cliff" said Genesis. They observed the place it look like this was library. Soon they heard a bang of door falling and Zack shout "Hey guys! look over here!" They came to Zack and they were shocked to see some coffins inside.

"What are these for?" asked Sephiroth.

"Who knows maybe for us" said Genesis as he started checking it. Zack followed him and started opening a coffin as he did something came inside from it. He got surprised and fall back on his butt. There was a man in red cape, his one hand has golden color metal claw, a dark aura around him. He spoke "Who disturbed my sleep?"

Zack started sweating he was having a bad feeling. "We did!" said Genesis proudly "and who will you be? What are you doing in there?"

He looked at Genesis then Zack, Angeal and Sephiroth. "My name is Vincent Valentine and I am an ex-Turk. For what I was doing here... I am paying for sins". He looked depressed, upset, the aura around him was so suffocated. He spoke again "You are the people he was talking about".

"You mean a guy with black hood?" asked Angeal.

"Yes. He came to tell me that you will come here and I should guide you people"

"Guide us?" Sephiroth was confused. This person was making them confuse every second and giving them new shocks. They all wanted to ask so many things like this guy was a turk what was turk doing here? What do he know? Why did BHM tell him to guide them? Why won't he just tell them himself? What tricks he is playing? but was interrupted by Vincent as he continue to speak

"As you can see Hojo has also done experiments on me".

He told them that Hojo is wicked man and will remove everything or one who comes in his way of workand that Vinent was coming in his way so he shot him and then did experiments on Vincent. He apologized to Sephiroth that he couldn't save his mother and was his biggest sin.

"You know my mother?" Sephiroth was surprised he knew so little about his mother.

"Yes Lucrecia Crescent"

"No your wrong my name is Jenova" told Sephiroth.

"Then you have wrong information or perhaps Hojo told you on purpose. I was there when you were born Lucrecia is your birth mother".

"Why would he do that?"

"Nobody knows what he think but he never let her have you. She cried and cried for you but Hojo never give her".

"So she is dead?" ask Genesis.

"I don't know you should ask that guy who came here. He said he will be outside the town if want to meet him". Before going back in the coffin he said "Don't trust a word Hojo said" then he close the lid.

"Thank you" said Angeal "We shall get going then..." he turned to see Sephiroth lose in deep thoughts this news was too big for him to absorb. Angeal put a hand on his shoulder "Sephiroth?"

"Yeah!?" Sephiroth jerked a little but regain his posture.

"We should get going maybe he can answer all the questions" said Angeal.

"You are right lets go" said Sephiroth. Then they all went out to the told destination.


End file.
